crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Annabelle
Character Outline Ariel Annabelle (アナベルアリエル Anaberu'' Arieru''), also known as AA (エーッエー'' Ee Ee''), is a training manga-ka currently living with herf riends. She is seen as an oddball and is super hyper, but is the most level-headed of her group; both Homura and Akira comment she's easier to talk to than Bey and Luna. She is the girlfriend of Shuichi Mitsune. AA is a powerful witch known as the Witch of Near Death. She has a vast knowledge of potions and spells, as well as on magic beings, both good and evil. Her symbol is the Four-Leafed Clover. Character History Before the Storyline AA was born thousands of years ago into a village of humans. She lived alongside her father, a human, and her mother, a Creator, who died when she was younger. AA started dating the son of the town's mayor, but a jealous girl who was the daughter of the local priest, began accusing AA of being a witch. This caused her father to be executed for "harboring a witch." When AA was next, she sought refuge to her lover, but just like everyone else, he believed AA was a witch and refused to help her. On the day of AA's execution, AA escaped her binds and accidentally cursed the town. As punishment for unconsiously using her powers to curse, a higher power cursed her with agelessness and eternal life. She ran and found Victoria, a powerful witch, who accepts her offer of being her student. In her short time of being with Victoria, AA became a gifted in memorizing ingredients, spells, potions, charms, curses, hexes, and the name and details of all magical beings. But in the end, AA felt sad that those who were near death probably didn't have their wishes granted while alive. Because of this and her always wearing green, Victoria gave AA the title Witch of Near-Death. After being named, AA began living in the Human World, and began attending school. There, she met her boyfriend, Shuichi Mitsune, and her two friends, Bey Tentsuri and Luna Twilight. Because of her curse, AA was unable to leave the town she lived in, unless a higher power asked her to. In the Manga AA works with the Sakura Family as Gentle's magic teacher, and attends Infinity Academy as a Junior and the president of the Art Club. She eventually becomes Haven's magic teacher as well. Personality At first glance, AA seems like a childish goof-ball, seen as a hyperactive weirdo who takes nothing seriously. She tends to be lazy at times, but deep down, AA knows when to act care-free and when to act serious. She is the only Creator on the Art Club who is able to talk to the others. When necessary, AA can become an intelligent girl who can give her friends and allies the information needed. Appearance AA is seen as a short girl with pale skin and a small flush in her cheeks. She has brown hair extending to her chin, her hangs are parted in the middle, and has green eyes. In her school uniform, she wears a four-leafed clover emerald necklace. Relationships Shuichi Mitsune Shuichi is AA's boyfriend, an earth-based Duile. Seen as mostly a crybaby, he tends to cling to AAs side for comfort when his brother, Touya, denies him. Both are from completely different worlds but care for each other than anyone would. However, his relationship with her is considered forbidden; AA is a witch that lives forever and is not allowed to have mortal lovers. But with an exception, AA and Shuichi are allowed to be together. Haven Haven sees AA as an oddball and weird at first, but later sees AA and a reliable ally, and the only Creator who still retains her sanity. Haven cares for AA and sees her as the only Creator he can talk to without any trouble or stupidity. He comes to her when he needs advice on magical subjects. Mikage Akashiya AA is the only creator Mikage has no problem talking to. Mikage sees AA as the only person in the school’s Art Club he can rely on with a mature head, and sees AA as an important ally; her vast knowledge of good and dark magic makes her a valuable member of the team. Like to Gentle, Mikage sees AA as a dear friend, but on occasion, gets into fights with her. Bey Tentsuri Bey is one of AAs friends and is a member of the Art Club. Like AA, Bey is an otaku and aspires to become a writer, while AA aspires to become a manga-ka. Their love for anima has made the two of them decide to make their own stories to start them in the right track of their dreams. Luna Twilight Like Bey, Luna is als one of AAs friends and is a member of the Art Club. While AA is seen as a "goody two-shoes," Luna loves destruction and weapons; this causes the teachers and the school to see her as a delinquient. But when AA stands up for her, they remember Luna's not "all bad," Luna enjoys AAs company, mostly because AA will always make her bad situations go away. Weapons & Abilities Creator As a Creator, AA has the ability to create anything out of thin air; objects, animals, and even people, without suffering the consequences of logic, time, or physics. Because of her studying magic, which is the same concept, AA is the most experienced of using her powers. Magic AA is a powerful witch known as the Emerald Witch. Because of her vast knowledge in using spells, charms, curses, hexes, and potions, it makes her a formidable opponent. With her magic, AA can make green butterflies appear and is able to make anything appear. Magic Bow AA is a skilled archer and can shoot a target miles away. Her specialty bow is made of pure energy and can shoot arrows made from light. It can harm and cleanse any evil or demonic energy. Trivia *AA is actually the character of the artist in the story Gallery AA copy.jpg AA 2 copy.jpg